the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third ingredient/Battle with Sharon
This is where our heroes find the third ingredient and the battle with Sharon goes in The Return of the Sun Prince. with the others Nyx: That's a perfect idea, Snowdrop! Skyla: Did you tell Sharon yet? Snowdrop: No, but I was going to right now. Human Twilight: back Wait, where's Sharon? She was suppose to be standing out there, and keeping guard. Mushu: I'll go check it out. races over and goes around the corner Carlos: Hey, maybe Sharon went to catch a falling star! chuckles Everyone: Carlos! Scootaloo: Maybe she just went around the corner to gaze at the Moon. Yuna: That would make sense, Mama once told me that if you look to the stars, you can see the Great Kings and Queens of the past up there. Hiccup: Dad once told me the same thing too. then Mushu comes back, carrying Sharon's rifle Mushu: Sharon's not there! All I could find is her gun! She's gone! Glaceon: What?! Astrid: Sharon! Yuna: Sharon, are you there? SHARON!! Predator: Sharon! Sharon! (no reply) I think she's gone. Human Rarity: Oh, no! Sharon's gone!? Fishlegs: Do you think maybe she went on a head start to where we could find the next item? Yuna: Maybe. I don't know. Zoe Trent: We have to try. Snowdrop: Well, I know where we should go next. Just follow my lead. Snotlout: A Blind foal leading the way, this outta be interesting. Astrid: Snotlout in the shoulder Human Fluttershy: Snowdrop is right. She can see with the Force. Hiccup: Besides, she has Frostlord and Eaglesight helping her. Indigo Zap: See with the Force? How can she see with Force? Human Rainbow: Uh, her mother helped her. Sugarcoat: Who, Princess Luna? Human Applejack: No, no. Her old mother. Sunny Flare: Old mother? Human Fluttershy: A Pegasus named, Primrose. Sunny Flare: Where is she? Yuna: She's gone, she was killed by a Monstrous Nightmare. Lemon Zest: Oh, dear. Moon Starlight: Yeah, and then she was Adopted by our Mother. Snowdrop: That's right. And sometimes she stops by in spirit for a visit for my problems, and my movies sometimes. Sour Sweet: That's good. Yuna: Alright, let's get going. lead on, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: You got it. Forstlord Onward, Frost! then take to skies some time of flying they settled down Nyx: Where are we? Snowdrop: We're at an old ruin I found. It's where I know that's some leftover snow and ice. Skyla: Aw, cool. Henry: Ice and Snow? What's that for? Vinnie Terrio: It must be something she created. Pepper Clark: Like what? Sunil Nevla: If you ask me, she might need it for making a snowflake in the shape of a star. Zoe Trent: That makes sense to me. Henry: Make a snowflake? She can make snowflakes? Vinnie Terrio: Yeah, and she was the one created the first snowflake in Equestria. Henry: Mike Wazowski WOW!! Russell Ferguson: I know. Henry: I wanna see this for myself! into the old ruin Snowdrop: No, Henry! Henry: in position What? What's wrong? Snowdrop: Something's coming. Henry: How can you tell? Snowdrop: I can hear with my ears. Zoe Trent: I can hear someone coming too. Snowdrop: I better get this done quick! then races inside the old ruins and finds something Snowdrop: Ah, it's still here. it then as Snowdrop goes to head out, there was a loud boom! Snowdrop: Huh? the dust starts to clear, we see Sharon's body starting to appear Snowdrop: {uses Force Vision] Sharon! You're back! when the dust clears, Sharon's eyes were changed! Snowdrop: Huh? What happened to your eyes?! Sharon: It doesn't matter, besides who needs Barret? You and I can make hundreds, thousands, billions, of snowflakes. Just like we were kids! Snowdrop: Sharon! What are you saying?! You said before you missed your father! Sharon: Who cares? Snowdrop: Sharon! How can you say that about your family?! You're talking like a Sith! Sharon: That's because I am. the Force throws Snowdrop against the wall Snowdrop: back down to the ground Sharon, don't do this! Sharon: Oh, I will. And let's see how your skills with a Lightsaber are. her Lightsaber Snowdrop: her lightsaber 2 charge forward and clash their Lightsabers then start clashing their sabers at different angles Snowdrop: Stop this! Sharon: Why? We've only just begun! Yuna: Snowdrop, what's going on? Snowdrop: I've run into technical difficulties! Yuna: What kind? Snowdrop: Let's just say, I'm currently engaged in a duel! Sharon then walks closer as Snowdrop clashes her Saber with Sharon's Sharon then Force shoves Snowdrop back and then she zaps her with Force Lighting on her horn Snowdrop: in agony a few minutes, Sharon stops then falls to ground, but is now raggely breathing, and very weak. Yuna: SNOWDROP!!! Snowdrop. weakly Yuna...... Hiccup: her heart It's slowing down! Astrid: How did this happen? Snowdrop: weakly Force... Lightning.... fr... from... then faints Human Fluttershy: From what? From What?! Skyla: Snowdrop? Sunil Nevla: up Snowdrop Snowdrop! her Snowdrop! lets her go Russell Ferguson: What's going on? Why isn't she responding?! Nyx: her ear to her chest Yuna: tears in her eyes Nyx? Nyx: ears droop down Nothing. Yuna: ....No! Snotlout: (as Brody) That's great! That's just great! Now, not only have we lost Sharon, but now our super Force Sensitive pegasus is now out for the count! (yells in frustration) Yuna: No... No.. Snowdrop! her and weeps Mushu: Oh man, and now we can't get the third item! Eaglesight: growls Mushu: Huh? Eaglesight: a small chest Mushu: The thrid item's in the chest? Eaglesight: nods Mushu: Yes! We're back in buisness! Skyla: Mushu, can we worry about that later? We currently have to help Snowdrop right now! Yuna: Yes! Nyx, what do we do? Nyx: I'm not sure... a though strikes her Wait! I just remembered! the book from the bags I think there's something about a healing hot spring on the island in here! looking through the book Human Twilight: Anything? Nyx: Here it is! Somewhere on the outer rim of the island is a healing hot spring. It might be a way we can help Snowdrop! Brian: Then let's head for the island right away! hop on their dragons and took off Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Lightsaber Duel Scenes